


Fated by Design

by 7cinnamonroses



Category: Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, F/M, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stalking, Tom is not Prince Charming here, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7cinnamonroses/pseuds/7cinnamonroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate reunites Evelyn and her friend from childhood. Or so she thought!</p><p>(AN.: I hope this goes without saying, but just to make sure; this work will not glorify stalking nor the people doing it. Neither will there be acceptable 'excuses' for stalking a person, since it is a disgusting invasion on that person's privacy. The stalker might try to argue for their action, however they'll just mirror their own insanity.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> While revising The Balloon I realised that I was going for a very different, so much darker plot than I had intended to at first. While there will be certain elements of The Balloon in here, it'll be very, very different from that story's very fluffly, wish-fulfillmenty plot.  
> Rather dark themes ahead with fullblown crimelord!Tom who is used to getting what he wants and if any friend of mine ever dated a guy like that, I'd advise her to run fast and run far!

Evelyn's phone vibrated in her hand while she stared down at the display. It had been the seventh time that ‘Unknown Caller’ had tried to reach her today. When she had answered the first call however, it became evident that this caller wasn’t unknown at all.

“I need to see you…”

Whereas the very-known caller obviously wished for them to talk and –worse!– meet, Evelyn had terminated the call in the moment she recognized the voice. Her heart had given a painful start, a lump had gathered in her throat as she nearly broke the screen with the forceful impact of her finger. One shuddering intake of air later, the young woman had been about to haul the tiny object against the closest wall, when she caught herself. She was at her work-place. People had been sitting around her, chatting during their lunch-break. It was a sunny Friday in early September that made you entertain high hopes for a beautiful and relaxing weekend. Not the place and absolutely not the time to jump up and shatter your mobile into hundred little pieces.

Her control over her emotions did not mean that she wasn’t angry though! Shaking with rage, she had excused herself. Aware of one of her colleagues asking her whether she was okay, she had muttered something about commercial calls, rushing off towards the restrooms. There she had leaned against a sink, before pressing her own hands against her face in a desperate attempt to regain control over the situation. She had always done that, as if trying to press her emotions back into her. In the last couple of months she had been unsuccessful.

Her heart was beating fast, hurting her with every single one of its never-resting beats and she was about to burst into tears. All had been so well! So peaceful. She had almost started to feel like her old self again.

Had she not told him to leave her alone? Why would he contact her?

The only thing that she had not done after ending things between them, was to beg. This was due to her precious pride and the fact that she was aware of how futile it would have been. _He_ was deaf to pleas, respecting only strength and self-assuredness. Begging would not have benefitted her.

Threatening to go to the police had been more effective. At least she had thought so.

Her interpretation of his silence and her past few months of peace were proven wrong by two more calls within the hour. She had not bothered –or dared– to answer them.

Evelyn did not answer his text either. Indeed, she had deleted the message that had only consisted of three words before her mind could process that she might have need for it. She wasn’t someone who had any form of experience with the police and had never needed evidence for anything in her life.

During her day at work he had called once every hour, as if giving her time to weight the pros and cons of talking to him. This, too, was like him. He had never been impatient or pushy. Up to a certain point, he’d be the epitome of patience and understanding. Something she had always liked about him. The amount of chances he had given her that day surprised her nevertheless. She knew him to be a man who would not give up easily, true. There were no angry texts, no calls on her office phone either. By the time of the fifth call, she had gotten nervous.

He had gotten access to her new number –not that it took her by surprise that he was able to do that–, would he turn up unannounced, too? Every time she heard someone approach her office, she’d stare at the door in horror, mouth running dry. Surely, he was much too _busy_?! Evelyn had kept her promise not to mention him to anyone. Her mother and father simply thought that it had not worked out between the two. While they and her friends had showed signs of regret over them not being an item anymore, and some had been surprised by how sudden it had happened, they had not questioned her story. Neither had she left London in a hurry. But when she had been offered a position as curator at a well-known museum in Liverpool, an overpowering sense of relief had seized her. Getting away from him had sounded wonderful and too much of the capital reminded her of him.

Additionally, Evelyn had caught too many gazes by strangers drifting towards her. He had been aware of where she had lived, where her –their– friends had lived. Not wanting to subject herself to possible triggers of paranoia, she had accepted her chance to get away from it all. Surely his interest would falter and the miles she had put between them would only help to quicken that process?! His parting words sometimes still lingered in her ear. Those declarations of affection –love!– and respect. That he’d not let her go. Her being the one and only. Not being able to change who he was, but not wanting to be without her. Of the need to keep her oblivious so he would not loose her.

He had told too many lies. How could she believe those words?

 

When he did not call her by the time she walked out of the building by the docks, she prayed that his own pride was wounded enough to leave her alone. His nature would not allow him to appear weak, would it?

Her eyes drifted towards the sea as she walked, her feelings drifting towards fond memories he had helped create. Stopping in her tracks, Evelyn shook her head and sighed.

That arsehole! Did he have to bother her? He had betrayed her and their lifelong friendship… Her love for him, too. Did he want her to beg for peace?

This was ridiculous! If he called her one more time, she’d give him a piece of her mind that he would not enjoy.

She walked on, formulating a monologue in her head that would not have her sound weak. The woman knew that if there were the slightest trace of sadness over their separation in her voice, he’d latch onto it like a leech. He’d lull her in. And she could not have that happen! Her last three months had been spent with self-reproaches. How had she not seen it? How could she have believed it? Was she thick or just naïve? What kind of person was she that someone like him would fall in love with her? Had he really loved her or was it just some kind of sport?

It had been a downward-spiral. As furious as she might have been about his lies, she had loathed herself more than him. Luckily, one day she had had enough of her own nagging.

Deep down she knew that she deserved better.

Deep down, she knew that it was his fault, not hers.

She had made progress and now was not the time to tear barely healed wounds open again. Evelyn had no wish to go to the police –what could they do?! But she’d make good on her promise to him if he insisted on hurting her further.

Caught up in her inner musings, she walked towards the city, her angry thoughts absorbing her.

She never even heard them coming.

 

As she came to, the last thing Evelyn remembered was the sting of a needle. As two arms held her, another set of hands had grabbed a handful of her hair to yank her head aside to have better access to her slender neck.

Trying to concentrate, the young woman was sure that her lips had separated in an attempt to call out for help. But whether she had had time to make a single sound was nothing she would vouch for now. It had happened so fast! Her shocked and surprised inhaling, a short struggle to free herself…

Then nothing.

Even now, her mind seemed foggy and slow. Her musings were coming to her in a slur, still weakened by the sudden attack. Of her body, she was unaware, her limps still heavy.

The weight of what had taken place hit her only after several moments, the realization causing her heart to skip a beat before doubling its work. Blood rushed through her system, her heavy thoughts silenced by frantic aggravation.

Her eyes opened as she simultaneously attempted to yank her body into any direction possible, away from the attackers that were no longer near her. In her panic, she did not care about taking in her surroundings. She was in a dimly-lit room, that much she was able to make out. Before she could take in anything however, her fast and violent movements were too much for her physique and her sight darkened as she was pushed down again by tender force.

“Shhh…”

It was this sound that hauled her back into entire consciousness. Her body was no longer numb, her mind clasped clarity. Muscles gave one violent jerk as she became aware of her position. She was laid on a soft mattress, a blanket was being rearranged over her just then after it had been thrown away when she had sat up.

Her head however had been pushed down onto something too hard to be a pillow. Nor did pillows move and shift on their own accord.

As she tried again to open her eyes, she quickly closed them again. Her sight still shimmered with dark spots, though Evelyn had had enough time to make out a figure leaning over her. A fragrance she knew but too well conquered her senses as she breathed it in. She possessed the presence of mind to inhale deeply to calm herself. While the thought of absorbing his personal smell did not sit well with her, she knew that thrashing about would not help.

“There’s a girl…” the man appraised her, his hand taking hold of hers and squeezing it. Evelyn tried to withdraw, but he held it firmly in his. A thumb was drawing circles into her palm.

A bit more sure about herself, her eyes opened and as her sight cleared, two things became painfully clear to her as her blood ran cold in her veins:

Firstly; she rested in the lap of a man who was looking down on her with a fond smile, his fingertips caressing her face and playing with a few strands of her hair.   

And second… Even if she had cried out for help, it would not have altered her situation. Disgust and confusion and something she dared not to analyse took a firm hold of her. Again she moved, wanting to get away from him.

“Darling…” he cooed, his voice still as velvety and soothing as she had tried her hardest not to recall during the last three months of separation. His palm cupped her forehead and –again, tenderly– pushed her head back down onto his lap. “You need to rest.”

His announcement, holding a gentle reproach, made her flinch. His audacity and her inner turmoil brought tears of frustration, anger and confusion to her eyes as she attempted to snap at him.

Keyword being: Attempted!

“Thomas–” she exclaimed, her voice weak. A furious whimper. Falling silent upon finding that she was barely able to speak his name, let alone force him to let her go, she turned her face away from him, an angry sob slipping out of her.

“Rest, Evy.” He said calmly, his fingers brushing though her hair, his hand squeezing hers once more.

She felt dizzy. Her eyes became heavy, yet she forced them to remain open.

 _Don’t fall asleep! Don’t! I can’t fall asleep!_ she begged her own body that was failing her drastically.

“We’ll talk tomorrow, I promise.” the man who sat above her purred as her eyes drifted closed, the remaining traces of the narcotic claiming her.

Slipping away, she wished that her anger at the last words she heard would’ve given her the strength to resist. But it was not to be and thus it wasn’t until the next morning that she’d fully realize the gravity of his final words to her.

“We have all the time in the world, my sweet.”


	2. 3 years earlier

 

The city had changed since she had grown up here. Crowded with people of all ages, the streets seemed much more narrow. New buildings had been built, resulting in an entirely different appearance. During the past 10 years she had not been able to come here, though there had been plans. One time she had fallen sick, resulting in staying in bed while her classmates had an enjoyable trip to London. Another time –she had wanted to visit her aunt and uncle– her grandmother became severely ill and back then she had not felt like travelling. In the end she had always been too busy and too fascinated by other places outside of England to go visit her old hometown.

As a little girl, she had always felt intimidated by it. Since she had only seen the city and all those towering grown-ups from her low perspective, she had been glad for every person to cling to. Nowadays, she was able to make her way through the city without help. There was no need to hold onto anyone and if she got separated from friends or family in the crowd; well, that’s what mobile phones were for, right?

A group of little girls passed the young woman on her way towards the tube. They seemed much more used to this big city than she had been. Cute, red hats that seemed to belong to their uniform covered their heads. Laughing and calling out for each other’s attention, they appeared carefree and comfortable.

Evelyn couldn’t help but smile at this innocent tumble of noise as she crossed the street, enjoying the cool, but sunny air. October had been kind to them up until now and that lifted her spirits. For a few moments she forgot her exhaustion. The past five weeks, she had spent by settling in this new city and beginning her courses. She had been overjoyed when receiving her acceptance letter for the Masters program in London. One of her best friends and her had been planning to live together when at the last minute he had received a scholarship. Evelyn had not been mad, since this was one of those once-in-a-lifetime opportunities, but in such a short period of time it had been impossible to find a place she could afford in a safe neighbourhood.

Luckily enough, her aunt and uncle lived only an hour out of town. Her initial confidence had not allowed her natural optimism to waver. She’d be able to manage this current state for a while! Until she’d find a nice studio-apartment or someone who looked for a room-mate, she’d make do. By now though, two months of no luck and constant traveling back and forth between campus, her job and her family’s home were taking their toll. It was a combination of non-sufficient life-work balance and the frustration about her lack of success when it came to flat hunting. She hadn’t foreseen such difficulties! Of course, she had known about the market being a tough patch, but her expectations had been reasonable.

She sighed softly as she stood amongst some businessmen, catching sight of her own miserable expression in the glass of the train’s windows. What a long face! This wasn’t like her, now, was it? It would only take a little time longer before things would change for the better! Her new professors were inspiring and encouraging and she had already made a few new friendships during her short time here. Things weren’t so bad. Thousands of people had to travel the same distance as her –she knew that for a fact, since she travelled alongside them every morning. Who was she to whine about getting up early and coming home late? This would make her tougher. Today might be the day!

Right then, she was quick to change her train of thought, since a song she wasn’t too fond of threatened to get stuck in her head, simply due to the nature of her mental motivational speech.

She checked her phone and activated her GPS as she was simultaneously minding the gap when reaching her station. While she had spent the first 14 years of her life in London, she needed all the help she could get to navigate her way to the individual addresses she’d have a look at. Typing in the different addresses, she made her way towards the flat she’d be sharing with a young man. It didn’t phase her. She had lived with men before and as long as they kept to casual friendship, all would be well.

It turned out, that this was not what he had in mind. Being quite aware about the high rents, he offered a way to ease her monthly share. She was out of the place within the minute, angrily looking for that guy’s add online to leave a comment that would warn other young women. It was gone, which did not surprise her. Pervert! When had people gotten this deprived of morals? More than a bit shaken, she considered the possibility of scratching shared-living accommodation off of her list entirely. Since this was not an option, she’d just look for girls-only apartments from now on.

The studio apartment she went to next was spacious, though a bit dim. Nothing she would not be able to handle by installing a few more lights here and there. There were 17 other people in the room who were all just as interested as her.

When she left, she felt exhausted and walked towards a café. Maybe tomorrow then! She wasn’t too hopeful when it came to this one.

After enjoying a cup of tea and some cake, Evelyn took hold of her phone, first answering a call from her aunt (telling her only half of the truth about today’s experiences). Afterwards she made her way towards a second-hand bookshop where she had seen an early edition of Dickens’ Nicholas Nickleby bound in beautiful, dark leather the other day. There had been no time to buy it, but today she still had time, thanks to the pervert.

The weather took a turn for the worse and Evelyn quickened her steps when it begun to rain. As she finally made it to the shop, she rushed in, holding the door for a man with an umbrella whom she had rushed by.

Smiling at the clerk, Evelyn made her way straight to where she knew the book would wait for her. If no one else had bought it beforehand, that is.

But the day became a lot better out of the sudden. She reached out and took the book that had been waiting for her and held it close for a moment. Her hand was running over the soft material that was worn from being read often and smelled delightfully old.

When she turned, she found that a tall man in a suit blocked her way to the front. He appeared to be looking for a book in one of the higher shelves. Approaching, she frowned. He seemed familiar somehow. She just didn’t know how!

“Excuse me, may I?” Evelyn spoke to catch his attention, still concentrating on his face, when he turned to glance at her. He granted her a gracious smile as he stepped aside to allow her to pass. She thanked him, trying to place him. While she paid for her book, her gaze drifted over to his slender, immaculately dressed frame. He was undoubtedly handsome with his high cheekbones, beautifully shaped eyes and a strong jawline. His dark hair was sleeked back and…

Her eyes went wide and a smile spread on her face. When she imagined him with curls of the same colour… Sure, his features were more pronounced now and he looked –well– like a fully grown man. But the forehead, and the eyes… It couldn’t hurt to try, right?

“Tom?” she called out softly, approaching him once more, shoving the book into her bag. He turned towards her, one brow slightly arched.

It was him! Those greenish-blue eyes she’d know anywhere. They hadn’t changed since they had been children, still holding a playful glint. He however, didn’t seem to recognise her, which made the silence between them even more awkward.

“Uhm– I… we… Were neighbours? Back in Finchley…?” she tried. It was him, wasn’t it? Last time she had seen him, she had been 14, he almost 21. When they had moved away, Tom had already been long gone to university, living on campus, so they had only seen each other a few times during the holidays. Being an only-child himself, he had doted on her almost from the moment her mother had returned home with her, at least according to their mothers. Her older brother, too, had often teased his buddy Tom with his supposed childhood-sweetheart. Indeed she had played with her bother and Tom when she had been little, both of them taking good care of her and protecting her on her way back from school.

Of course, when they had grown older, the boys had not been as keen on having her around anymore. While her brother had been blunt about his opposition to her tagging along, Tom had always been nice enough to make up some excuse, skilfully explaining that little girls could not do everything older boys did. She had been heartbroken, but didn’t want to look like a whiny baby. Nowadays she understood how bothersome she had been. She was also aware that the man in front of her stared at her like she was a complete stranger.

“I beg your pardon, Miss, but…” slowly shaking his head, he appeared to be desperately trying to sort her. His voice was several octaves deeper and very pleasant, but it was definitely the voice she remembered. Evelyn felt her smile slip from her face while it simultaneously grew hot with embarrassment.

“Uhm… never mind… I– My mistake. Sorry!”

Turning around, she quickly made her way towards the door. She felt his eyes burn a hole in her head. Had he forgotten her or had she been mistaken? Oh God, he must’ve thought her a–

Two arms wrapped themselves around her, pulling her against a firm, hard chest. A chuckle rang in the air, sending pleasant vibrations up her spine.

“It has been too long, Evy!” he announced cheerfully, resting his chin on top of her head. Taken aback, she turned towards him, staring into his matured featured. He winked at her. “Got you there for a second, didn’t I?” he teased.

Laughing, she slapped his shoulder.

“Thou art a villain!” she told him. His smile made her smile.

“And I hope you did not grow up to become a senator!” he joked, extending his arms once more to pull her close. “It has been too long. I barely recognize you!”

“You’re one to talk!” she laughed, beaming up at him. His hands were placed on her shoulders as he grinned from ear to ear, laughing softly, again and again, flashing her his perfect smile.

Becoming aware of the clerk’s curious glances, they made their way out of the shop. Tom held her close by draping his arm over her shoulder. With a shy smile, she gently leaned her head against him.

“Let me treat you to dinner!” he offered, his face ablaze with joy and excitement. Before she could decline, telling him that this wasn’t necessary, he cut her off; “You’re not allowed to say ‘No’! I know just the place. I’ll drive you home afterwards if you like?”

Laughing, she freed herself out of his embrace. He had kept his familiar and unaffected nature as it seemed.

“Wait, wait, wait, Speedy! I couldn’t possibly...”

He made a face at her.

“Is this supposed to be emotional blackmail?” she wondered and he grinned.

“Only if its working.” He answered. Again that openhearted, wide smile of his. It made her think of The Great Gatsby. “Come on! It has been what? 10 years?”

Evelyn nodded. That sounded about right, but she wasn’t yet sure if she could accept his invitation. She was tired and in such a state tended to be rather boring. While this wasn’t a first impression to be ruined, she still did not want him to think of her as some bookworm on Valium.

“And what exactly are the odds of meeting just like this, Evy?” he pressed on, gently taking her hands in his, thumbs running over her fingers. His were large hands, but warm. Something in her stirred and again, she felt herself blush.

“You were the math-genius, Tom…” she muttered without looking at him. “I- I don’t want to bother you, I just saw you and wasn’t thinking.”

“Evelyn…?” he begun. “You’re the least bothersome person in the whole city, so please; Lets have dinner!”

His eyes had suddenly lost their youthful twinkle. It was replaced by an intensity and strength that would offer no room for argument.

“…well… You said ‘please’, right?”

With a laugh, he whisked her off towards his car, an elegant jaguar. She didn’t know much about cars, but she could tell that it had probably cost more than her mother’s and her brother’s cars put together. Proving some pleasant manners, he held the door for her, helping her in and out of the car and making sure she would not get wet.

About half an hour after their chance meeting, Evelyn found herself at a table in a lovely restaurant. He fired all sorts of questions at her, seemingly never getting tired of her and her stories. They were so boring in comparison to his. He had made a career in finances, dealing with partners all around the word. His tales of his travels sounded fascinating and grand, though he almost made it seem like a nuisance.

“So, you changed your subject in the middle of your studies?” he inquired, eyes never leaving her.

Evelyn blushed.

“I had thought a medical career would suit me. And with dad being a doctor himself… he was delighted and you know me! Always liked to please people… One day I realised that I dreaded going to class, disliking cutting corpses open. Helping people is wonderful, but…”

“You can’t force yourself to be something you’re not.” he finished, nodding his head.

“Exactly.” She agreed, glad that he understood.

“Did your parents respect your choice?”

Evelyn shrugged her shoulders.

“It is my life. I figured I’d rather make a stand than regretting not to have done something that felt right for me.” After a pause she added: “It was easier for Mum, but now that I am happy and reasonably successful, Dad is happy too.”

The smile he gave her warmed her heart.

“I admire that.” he appraised her, raising his glass. “To little Evy growing up to be brave, strong and… gorgeous.”

“To lanky Tom still being the flirt my brother would not want me to be alone with in a room.” she shot back, grinning.

Tom chuckled as their glasses made contact.

After finishing their meal, his phone rang and he excused himself, telling her that he had to take this particular call. Evy took this opportunity to check her emails. Three new adds for privately rent studio flats would be open for open-house tomorrow and she beamed. When Tom returned a few moments later, he gave her an apologetic smile.

“Sorry about that. You weren’t bored, I hope!”

Shaking her head, she filled him in on her new plans for tomorrow and he seemed delighted. Tom asked her to show him where the flats were located, wanting to know whether or not it was a safe location.

“While your brother doesn’t like us in the same room, I am sure he’d like me to make sure his baby-sister was taken good care of!” he told her, accepting her phone. “May I have a look at the flats, too?”

“Of course, help yourself!” She took another sip of her wine, watching him as he started reading the information on her screen. “I’ll know by the look on your face if you spy on my picture gallery, Mr Hiddleston!”

“Oh, please!” he scoffed and went on in an almost bored voice. “My mother still has two entire picture collections of our early adventures together. If I wanted to get access to ridiculous pictures of you, I could easily get it.”

Evy smiled and glanced out of the window. It had gotten dark and still, the city was busy with lights, people and noise. The latter she could not hear right now, but she saw the lights and the people rushing by. Rain was still pouring down, creating a clichéd image of this city.

“Thanks for calling me beautiful.” She finally said without looking his way.

“I think I used the word _gorgeous_ , darling.” he replied. As she turned her gaze away from the outside world, a small smile blossomed in the corners of her lips. Tom looked up from her phone and winked.

“So? What is your verdict, Sir?” she asked quickly, blushing even more when his hand reached for hers.

“Safe and sound, my Lady.” he purred like a cat that had just received a bowl of fresh milk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding the Flat-Pervert: I once saw a short documentation on this in a News-Programme and there were some newspaper articles, too. It featured reports of young women who were offered free rent if they slept with their landlords or room-mates. We live in a scary world!


	3. Rise & Shine

Chapter 2 

 

 _September 2015_

 

One second of blissful unawareness was all Evelyn was allowed when she woke up the next morning. Her slumber had been deep, undisturbed and most of all peaceful. Peace had been everything she had yearned for. Once more he had granted her wish in the most twisted way.

Everything came back to her. She suppressed the sudden reflex to whirl around in panic, stumble out of the comfortable bed and fly into any possible direction. The young woman didn’t even know where she was exactly. What was more; Evelyn had vivid memories of the ‘bodyguards’ –and the cat! Running might not be the best idea, considering that she might come across heavily armed men and a panther.

Additionally, Thomas might still be inside the room with her. She tried to hear any kind of noise that might give his presence away, her heart thundering inside of her chest.

Had he left her to commit whatever horrible crime suited his taste today? A tiny part of her, the one that still clung to memories of their childhood and intense relationship, began to rebel, like every time that she thought of him as the ruthless criminal he was. This particular part had not understood why its opinion could not be heard just yet. It still pained her too much. She needed to deny their –her– past happiness.

Evelyn had to do so until she no longer flinched when she realized that they would never be together again. Until she’d no longer cry when she suddenly had the urge to dial his number to share a tale about her day with him, only to realize that this was forever out of the question. Despite everything that had happened between them, this was what hurt the most. She missed their relationship, but she had lost both her lover and her oldest friend. All due to his lies…

…and now he had went ahead and had her abducted. It served her anger well.

Still, she was no match for him. He was stronger than his lithe body might suggest at first. Tom –Thomas!– looked quick, but moved even quicker. He was excellent at anticipating an attacker’s next move, both in the physical and intellectual sense.

So she remained still and listened. A window must’ve been left open, for she heard the sound of traffic. They obviously were close to a busy road, which filled her with a sense of relief. A busy street meant people and people meant a chance to escape and seek help. Apart from those sounds however, she heard nothing.

Maybe he was gone? Eating breakfast –she knew he loved breakfast– somewhere else maybe? If this were the case, she might be able to get a glimpse out of the window to find out more about her current location. She had seen enough movies to know that she had to gather information before making a run for it. God, did she wish to have some kind of training regarding situations such as this!

‘What to do when your psycho-Ex from hell abducts you 101’ or something along those lines would have been helpful. This is what they ought to teach young girls at school!

Feeling brave, Evelyn opened her eyes, only to gasp in shock and surprise when coming face to face with formerly mentioned psycho-Ex from hell.

The morning light and his gentle, happy smile smoothed his features, making him look angelic instead of demonic. Even his appearance was a bloody liar. Those beautif– blue eyes of his sparkled with rapture as he reached out to run the back of his finger across her cheek.

In the moments of shock and fear, Evelyn was unable to move and only capable of staring at his jubilant expression. How did he look this relaxed? This happy?

“Evelyn…” he whispered, his smile growing even warmer. Again, very reluctantly, she was reminded of Jay Gatsby and his famous smile. His voice husky and low and full of warmth and so pleasant, Evelyn found herself wishing that he would not speak again. Hearing him speak this lovingly ripped her insides apart. “…you still mumble the most endearing things just before waking up.”

The warmth of his eyes burned her, the sweetness of his smile caused her to feel nauseous. It disgusted her how familiar he was with such little quirks of hers. It was due to said disgust that she was able to move away from him. Out of his reach, away from his smile and fleeing from the bond he appeared to believe intact. She slid out of the bed on the opposite side, her feet bare. He was less than 2 meters away from her now, but they sufficed to give her the strength to glare at him without blinking.

What was she to say? What was she supposed to ask? How do you address a man who had abducted you? The woman decided on the obvious:

“What do you think you’re doing?” she snapped, her anger, but also her fear, too, audible. Because make no mistake; she was terrified. Tom –her real Tom– had once told her that he’d never allow anyone to harm her. Thomas however –the criminal who had nothing to do with her sweet, charming friend– may have sworn that causing her pain would be unimaginable to him. But she knew him to be a man of a quick and lively imagination and maybe now this imagination had finally come up with a fate for her.

His eyes hold a hurt expression for a moment, as if he was the one who was most affected by the situation. Did such audacity hurt her?

You bet it did!

“I was watching you sleep, just how I used to.” he told her calmly. How could he talk like this? Didn’t he stop and listen to his own words for a second? For a moment, his matter-of-fact, almost easy tone, had her speechless. “You had your hair cut, did you not? I’ll have to admit, it looks lovel–”

“Cut the crap!” she interrupted him with a disdainful hiss. The woman was at the verge of storming across the bed to slap his face. Her former boyfriend stared at her, talking slowly, since she did not trust her own capability to keep herself from lashing out. “You abduct me?! You just go– A-And…”

Her mind came to a halt. She couldn’t think. Evelyn felt too many emotions. They had her raw and bruised inside. His reply almost made her jump out of her skin with anger:

“You wouldn’t answer my calls–”

“Are you fucking serious?!?!” she fumed, her thoughts toppling over due to his reasoning. She was furious enough to cause her head to spin. “I– I don’t answer your calls, so the next logical step is to come and grab me, is that what you’re saying?”

“Evy, if you’d just listen–”

“Thomas, where the hell am I?” she asked, her voice shaking with supressed agitation. This question brought a slight smile to his face and he seemed almost relieved. Jerk!

“Ah, you see, that is something I can clarify easily.” He told her good-naturedly and walked towards her, placing a hand on the small of her back. She quickly moved away from him, causing his hand to awkwardly hover mid-air. Tom glanced at it, his face falling slightly. His eyes found hers as he arched a brow at her.

“Don’t you dare touch me, Hiddleston!” she hissed. “I’ll scratch your eyes out, so help me God!”

The tall man sighed, but extended his arm towards the window. His posture did not give away the disappointment that could be found in his face. The woman was too irritated to think about his decision not to hide his reaction to her refusal. She couldn’t say that he appeared to feel threatened by her words. Then again, she was inferior to him in height, weight and strength. If a puppy were to bark at a larger dog, the grown animal wouldn’t look too impressed either.

“Please, allow me!” he finally said when she made no inclination to walk towards the window. Finally, eyeing him suspiciously, she walked alongside him –with considerable personal space between them– towards the curtains covering the window. He drew them back and for a moment all air was pressed out of Evelyn’s lungs. The sight before her made her jaw drop slightly and she paled visibly.

Ignoring his worried gaze, she stepped in front of the window, staring at a building just across the street. From here, she could even see the flowers that she had placed on the windowsill of _her own bedroom_.

Immediately, she knew in which building they were right now. It was a new apartment building that had been finished just a few months before she had moved to Liverpool. Since the apartments here were for sale, she had not taken it into consideration, but the lovely flat she called home had suited her needs just fine. This was a nice, safe part of town in walking distance to the docks, the building old, but well-kept. She had loved it.

Right now, she was about to be sick, the only thing keeping her from throwing up being her empty stomach.

The young woman stumbled back, instinctively shaking off the hand that reached out to steady her. Sitting down on the bed, she still stared at the sight in front of her.

“H-How long were you…” she begun faintly, one lonely tear rolling down her cheek. Not only the abduction was taking its effect on her. The young woman felt violated and filthy. A sudden urge to crawl under a shower fully clothed took hold of her and she begun to wipe her hands violently. Out of sudden she felt suffocated. While her anger at his audacity had kept her functioning up until now, this renewed invasion of her privacy shattered her. A dull noise filled her ears and her sight darkened. Why were her hands so cold? She couldn’t seem to keep her body still for some reason. Why was she here again?

Someone was calling her name.

Tom… It was Tom who…

Her hand collided with his face before she knew it. He moved back in the same moment that she jumped to her feet. Her fists didn’t manage to do much harm to his chest, but it was not due to lack of enthusiasm. His hands closed around her wrists to hold her back.

“Let go of me!” she shrieked, tears obscuring her sight. Indeed he did let go of her after shoving her back.

“Evy, calm down.” He told her, his voice firm and not allowing for argument. In the past, this tone would cause her to listen to him, in awe of his ability to control every situation. Now however, she was extremely ready to stand up to him. She was done with him and his sick stalker antics.

“I want to leave!” she hissed. “Right now!” Not waiting for a reaction, she stalked round the bed and towards the door. Her physical inferiority be damned! There and then, she believed herself capable of taking him on.

Naturally, he blocked her way by suddenly standing in front of her. An irremovable tower with a calm gaze. Thomas made an appeasing gesture, his hands up, fingers slightly spread. Taking a deep breath, he never left her out of his sight.

“That won’t be possible yet, darling.” he told her. Due to the strain on her nerves, something inside of her snapped and that something happened to be her common sense.

Ignoring his words, she made to walk past him. When he touched her shoulder, she slapped his hand away with one hand and attempted to push him away with the other. Undeterred, he made to move her away, but she just attempted to push his hands off of her. When he grabbed both of her shoulders in a firm grip, she kicked his legs, only to be lifted off her feet.

“Evelyn, stop it!” he barked, patience running short. Finally, his face gave away his own frustration and his dislike of her behaviour. Good! The fact that she made him loose his cool gave her a weird sense of power. Sadly, this feeling didn’t last for long as she found herself pressed into the soft mattress, him on top of her.

She felt her veins burn with adrenalin. Panic had a tight grip on her as she began to thrash around. He wouldn’t! He wouldn’t dare! Would he!

“Get off me!” she shrieked and even though she knew it would be futile, Evelyn called out for help. Her helplessness sent new tears flowing down her face. Her attempts to move herself from underneath him stopped when he shook her shoulders rather violently.

“Evelyn! Calm the fuck down!” he thundered, shaking her again for good measure. “It wasn’t me who ordered you to be taken!”


	4. Off to A Good Start!

Chapter 3

 

Her struggles subsided as his words sunk in. While her first instinct was to mistrust every single word that came out of his mouth, she still found herself staring at him in confusion.

He sighed before squeezing her wrists in a reassuring manner. There was even an apologetic smile on his face now. The young woman turned her head to the side, looking at a picture that hung on the wall opposite of the bed. What was going on? Who –besides him– would have an interest in abducting her? She had never been involved in any of his illegal transactions! While she had made the acquaintance of several people whom she had learnt to be criminals just like her ex, she had not gotten too close with any of them. Thomas had made sure of that. Back then she had assumed him to be the jealous type –always worried that some other chap might come by and swiftly steal her away. Nowadays she would cringe at her own naivety whenever she thought about those incidents. Those stern looks he had had, whenever an alleged associate, partner and fellow club member had talked to her for too long. The way he would drape his arm around her shoulder protectively… It had made her ruffle his hair while attempting to ‘calm’ him down, joking about it. Back then she had thought it had always worked because he trusted her in the end. The dumb stuff you make yourself believe when you’re in love! Those people and him had only been worried that they might say something wrong, resulting in her –the oblivious hussy– finally finding out that she had been played all along.

It didn’t make sense for any other criminal to be interested in her. She was ripped from her musings, when Thomas spoke up.

“I’ll let go now. Promise you’ll listen. That’s all I ask of you.” Thomas insisted and when she didn’t answer, but just appeared to evaluate her situation continued: “If I let go, will you remain calm? Please?”

His thumbs began to run over the insides of her wrists. Evelyn turned her head and met his imploring gaze. For a moment, he held her with those eyes. Their expression filled her with a warm feeling. Like when an old friend you hadn’t seen in a while held you in a

shy and slightly awkward embrace. Naturally, she looked away quickly and tried not to take notice of the gentle ministrations of his fingers.

Her mother had taught her that the first instinct is almost always the correct one. What else could she do but distrust him? He had lied before. Constantly making up stories and excuses. Only an idiot would trust a man like Thomas and Evy didn’t think herself foolish enough to fall for his tricks again. It figures, that she was mad at him for obviously taking her for a fool. But she fought down the urge to spit in his face, even if the thought was very tempting. It wouldn’t help her one bit though! If she wanted a chance to escape unharmed, she’d have to play along for a short while. So she looked at him again –however briefly– and nodded, wishing she had not been so trusting 3 years ago.

 

\---------

 

_Three years earlier, London_

 

“And you just went with him? Just like that?”

Evelyn’s friend Andrea made no attempt to hide her unease over her friend’s trusting nature. Her dark eyes were serious, earning only confusion from Evelyn. She didn’t understand how this was a big deal.

The other day, Tom had seen her home safely after their nice dinner and they had been texting and chatting on the phone almost every day since then. At least he wasn’t the kind of guy who kept you waiting for a phone-call!

Tomorrow she’d see him again after applying for another apartment. This time it would be a shared house with 3 other people –1 girl and two men, all of them between 25 and 35. It had sounded rather nice and the girl who was moving out had already spoken to her, thus filling her in on some details. In her excitement she had told Tom and he had suggested meeting up afterwards. Maybe they would have a reason to celebrate, since she was rather optimistic about this living-arrangement.

Accordingly, she had told her friends –old and new– about all those good news on their weekly sit-in.

“Well– Yeah! Why wouldn’t I?” came the confused reply, as the young woman was sitting up cross-legged, placing her glass on the floor. “I told you, I’ve known him since forever.” she continued with a smile as if believing that this would resolve her friend’s discomfort.

“You _used_ to know him. People change, Eve, and–”

“Oh, quit your nagging, sweety. You are raining all over her parade.” Olly –or Caroline– interfered. Evelyn thanked her with a bright smile just before the other went on. “I think it is delightful and the stuff for a wonderful love-story… or a nice shag.”

Evy spat into her glass, causing Olly to giggle.

“Is he hot?” she wondered, curious about her new friend’s mysterious buddy. Olly and Evelyn had met when she had been visiting Andrea –one of the first friends she had made after moving to York. Andrea lived with the lively girl and once Olly liked you, you had no choice but to like her back. She’d make you! Which was easily done, really. Loud, outgoing and positive, she was a delight to have around.  
Not wanting to rely on her father’s money, she had moved out to live with friends the day she turned 18. Her money, she earned by working as a translator. She was fluent in French, Italian, Russian and Japanese, currently learning Mandarin –for fun! Also, she worked at a nightclub as a bartender. Evelyn had no idea when the other girl slept, since she also managed her Art studies and her own creative projects. Andrea would explain it with a mixture of coffee and hyperactive disorder, to which Olly would stick out her tongue.

Andrea was two years older than Evelyn and had already finished her Masters, now working as a teacher. Due to the fact that London was too expensive to afford a place of her own, she was happy to stay in the small apartment she shared with Olly. More down-to-earth and much less adventurous than her roomy, it should not have surprised Evelyn when she was not thrilled about finding out that she literally got into the car of a guy she hardly knew. In her estimation, Evy was far too trusting in some respects. Sure, she had known this Tom back when they had been little. But he could’ve grown up into a pervert for all they knew!

“You’d like him, Andy, promise!” the youngest said, hugging her friend when she saw Andrea’s expression darken. “You’ll see, he’s lovely.”

“Yeah, yeah, enough of that. So, my Dad is in town in two weeks!” Olly said, looking both unnerved and serious at the same time. “He wants to have dinner – avecmoi! You guys want to come?”

Evelyn and Andrea exchanged a look, before Andrea spoke up.

“Wouldn’t we be in the way? I mean, if you didn’t see him in a while, then maybe he’d like some quality time with his daughter.”

Evy nodded quickly.

“Aww, you two are so cute with your nice ideas of family life… But you know how it is, Andrea! New wife every three to six years. I mean he divorced and re-married twice since I moved out… at least I think it was only two times. I ought to call Colin, he should know. Anyhow: I have no idea whether he’s still with Rachel or if he already replaced her. It’ll be awkward either way, because she is coming close to over-staying her welcome and he and her would have to behave themselves while you’re there!”

Evelyn flinched. While Andrea’s parents separated when Andrea had been 17, she had no idea what it was like herself. Sure, her parents had their problems and they argued about some things. But they appeared happy enough in each other’s presence.

“I’m sorry it’s so weird for you at home…” she mumbled. “I’d be glad to come if that helps you.”

“That’s the spirit! C’me on, Andy! Eve’s in.”

Andrea had sighed, sending her friend an encouraging smile.

“Count me in… Can’t believe I’m doing this again.”

 

\--------

 

She had moved away from the bed and the man who had pushed her onto it as soon as he had stood up. They were staring at each other now, both standing. Her body-language gave her distrust away. Everything about her stance told him that she was ready to make a run for the door if he were to make a move towards her. While he yearned to do just that, he understood that –for now!– touching her was not an option. Tom knew she was scared and it pained him that he was the reason for it. But all this was in her best interest. It had been necessary. Until she’d accept that, he’d keep his distance. To her, he was the hunter, while she was his prey and he was able to comprehend why this was the case. The situation was tricky, so he’d tread her as delicately as possible.

“I apologize for yelling at you, Evy. You know my temper, sometimes it’s just…” one look at her face –a bit paler than usual– informed him that she didn’t care about the way he had just talked to her. Nor had it seemed to surprise her. And he’d be lying if he had pretended that this revelation did not sting. Had he sunken this low in her estimation? Granted, she had had every reason to be angry, but surely she knew that he’d never harm her! He had proven that to her on the night when Ben’s men had wanted to… His eyes roamed over her frame. She seemed so fragile. Hopefully…

“Might I… Did I hurt you, Evy?” he asked, adding: “Just now when I grabbed you.”, because she had given him that look. The one she always sported when she was about to say something sarcastic or snappish to someone who had just said something that was both stupid and disrespectful.

“I’m not a china doll, Thomas. I don’t break that easily.” she told him, her voice tight. Thomas nodded, thinking about what to say next when she cut into his thoughts: “So, if you did not kidnap me. How come I’m here?”

He nodded in understanding and –intending to invite her to sit down– extended an arm. She stumbled further away from him, alarmed by his movement.

“Oh, Evy… Please, won’t you sit with me and so we may talk about this like adults?” he suggested, pretending not to have seen her reaction.

The woman however desperately attempted to understand what he wanted from her. She had already excluded killing and/or raping her. Both would’ve been easy to do while she had been unconscious and when he had just held her down. Nothing had happened though. So why was she here? And why would he claim that anyone else wanted her? He bought an apartment with a rather pleasant view into her bedroom, for crying out loud. Jesus, did he really think her foolish enough to write this off as a crazy, random happenstance? Had he thought that she’d fall for the same thing twice?

“I’m fine where I am. Tell me what you have to say.”

He wanted to talk? Fine! She’d not fall for his bullshit again and if he thought otherwise, he had another thing coming.

“May I sit?” he suddenly asked, never leaving her out of his sight.

“Its your apartment. Unless that is a big misunderstanding as well!” she told him flatly and he had the audacity to smile. His mouth dropped when she glared at him, her jaw set and eyes blazing.

“…Where to start…?” he muttered while sitting down, elbows on the arm-rests of the chair, fingertips pressed against one another. Lifting them to his lips, his forefingers touched his lips as he contemplated which part he ought to tell her first. It was Evelyn who answered that question.

“Explain the view to me!” she charged, jerking her head into the direction of the window. He appeared to ponder about that for a bit, slowly nodding to himself. Suddenly he smiled.

“An excellent notion, darling!” he complimented and sat up, his upper-body leaning towards hers. “When I learnt that you had left London, I–“

“Wait… how did you–?” here she broke off, at a loss of words. So she had not been suffering from paranoia! There had been people following her. Right then she wasn’t so sure whether she would not have preferred starting to see things.

“I was worried, Evelyn! Worried about your safety. What if one of Ben’s assassins had not been liquidated, still out there and believing he’d have to finish the job he was paid to do? These men were paid to kill you, Evy. It was dangerous enough to allow you out of my presence, but leaving you without any sort of security?” he scoffed, shaking his head. “That’s asking too much, darling.”

Did he even listen to himself talking? He was the one responsible for the events that took place 3 months ago and _she_ was the one asking too much? God, she yearned to strangle him and was prepared to jump out of the window to get away from him at the same time…

“So your thugs told you I left…”

“No… no actually, your mother called.”

The sheer horror that ran through her like ice-water had Evy’s jaw drop. He quickly proceeded.

“She was concerned, which is why she called. You didn’t… You didn’t tell her the real reason for our… separation, nor did you want to talk about it, according to her. And suddenly you move to Liverpool, only informing your family and friends two days before you’re leaving. All she wanted were answers. Such erratic behaviour surprised her, my love.”

Evy said nothing. Stupid! She should’ve made something up! That he had been cheating on her for a long time or that he was just too jealous for her taste. This might have kept her mother from contacting him –of all people!– when she fled the city. The break-up had been sudden. From one day to another she had called off the engagement, had stormed out of their house, only taking what she could carry. Goodness, it would’ve been so easily explained by an affair! With the downside that her father might’ve intended to do something stupid then. So she had attempted not to appear too hurt. In a few months from now she might’ve been able to look them in the eye, explaining that Tom and she had just not worked out. That they weren’t on the same page. His career having to come first now and that she had not felt ready to give up her own ambitions. Something harmless like this. It happened every day, didn’t it?

“…did your people follow me here?” she asked with a thin voice before a more horrible thought occurred to her. “Are– Are my parents under observation?” she added, her eyes suddenly wide as she took one step towards him. Out of the sudden she felt light-headed. Were they in danger now? Was her brother? The thought had her even more nauseous than her current situation. She felt the need to hear her mother’s voice now. Goodness, it really wasn’t a cliché that films did come up with. She really did want to call for her mother. A painful knot gathered in her throat and as much as she tried to swallow it, it wouldn’t budge. What was worse, she felt a familiar prickling of tears in her eyes…

_Don’t cry, you can’t cry…_

“No! No, no!” he clarified quickly. Tom almost got out of his seat, seeing her pale complexion and unease. “I kept my distance and made sure others would do the same… Evy, love, do sit down… Here, please…” he rose from the chair, offering her his seat, only to watch her move back against the wall, sliding down until she sat on the floor. She hugged her knees, looking so defenceless and small, it almost made him go back on his promise to himself not to touch her. A lesser man would’ve kneeled, attempt to gather her in his arms and thereby ruining everything. She’d be disgusted, understanding it for an attempt to exploit her weakness. It would ruin all chances he had!

Taking slow steps towards her, Thomas came to stand an arm’s length away from her, crouching down, but not touching her. “Can I get you something? Some water or– You didn’t eat since yesterday, sweetest. Would you like something? Anything for you, Evy.”

Her eyes, wet with tears met his.

“Tom… Just let me go home. Please!” she begged, trying to keep her voice as firm as possible.

The tall man sighed, hands balled into fists. He wanted to touch her! Just a minute or so. Holding her, making her stop being sad. Couldn’t she see how hard this was for him? No… No, how could she? He had not told her anything but scary things yet. Of course she was frightened. Damn, it had been his sole intention to change that and he had only made it worse. Yet again, he’d have to let her down. But she couldn’t leave! It just wasn’t an option!

“I can’t, Evy. Anything but this. Name it and it is yours!” he told her.

“Can I call my Mom?” she whimpered, fresh tears running down her face. Not wanting him to see them, she tilted her head so that her hair covered it like a curtain.

“Of course.”

This reply surprised her, stopping her supressed sobs. Right then, she had been close to looking him in the eye. But she didn’t.

“W-What?”

“You can call her as soon as you calmed down and had a bit to eat, hm? Is that alright?” he cooed and beamed as she nodded her head without looking up at him. “Marvellous.” What he did then surprised her so much, that it stopped her tears completely. He left the room. She stared at the door, unable to believe that he would just leave her like this. However, she took the opportunity to wipe away her tears without being seen.

 

\--

 

“Don’t tell her about me.” he instructed firmly after she had finished her breakfast in the large living room. Evy had felt more thirsty than hungry, but he had been insistent.

Evelyn nodded and accepted her mobile phone from him. There were two new messages.

“May I read those?” she asked with a sigh. She was uncomfortable about having to ask for such simple things.

“Who sent them?” he inquired with a certain edge to his voice. Goodness, what had she ever done to deserve this? Back when they had dated, he had kept his controlling nature at bay most of the time. Safe for those times when she talked to men who turned out to be criminals, but he still had allowed her to live privately. She had been free to go out with her friends whenever she had wanted to. He had told her that it wasn’t her fault that he was so busy and that he trusted her. When he had not been able to come with her to a short trip to Rome with Olly, Andrea and their buddy Jeremy, he had not made a scene. It had been the ideal relationship: He had appeared to trust her the same way she trusted him. She had just been too much in love with him, idiot that she was!

“One is from my mother, the other from a co-worker.”

“Already made new friends, I see?” he asked, his tone light this time.

“As if you didn’t know…” she replied, voice bitter. “She asked me if I want to go out and have drinks tonight. I suppose I don’t!? May I at least tell her that I have other… obligations?”

After he had allowed her to answer her co-worker’s message, she had called her mother and it had taken all the strength she possessed not to start crying yet again when she heard her voice. All questions about whether she was okay –her mother knew something was off!– she answered by explaining that she had caught a slight cold and was a bit whiny.

“I-I’ll… call again, okay? When I am… better?... Yeah, I will just sleep a lot, that’ll fix it, I think… Mom?... Can you say hello to dad and Phillip and tell them I love them?... Okay… I love you… Bye…”

After she had ended the call, she had placed the phone in front of her on the table, resting her hands in her lap.

Thomas smiled at her while taking her phone again. It vanished inside of one of the pockets of his trousers. No use trying to get it.

“I think I still owe you an answer.” Thomas’ voice announced calmly. The woman sighed.

“You won’t let me leave.” It wasn’t a question. She had no doubt about that anymore. She’d either have to wait for an opportunity to get out of here or be at his mercy. Needlessly to say: Evelyn preferred the first option.

“It’s too dangerous for you out there.”

“Can I… can’t I at least go over to my place and take a shower and change? Tell one of your men to go with me.” she suggested. Did she think that she’d be able to escape on her way to her apartment? No! But she wanted something familiar, something to ground her and to hold onto. Showers always cleared her mind and there was no way she’d undress with him being in a nearby room.

“I’m sorry, but no, that won’t be possible.”

She sighed.

“All right, then you come along! But you won’t set foot into my bedroom.” Her voice gave her frustration away, but she didn’t care.

“You’ll stay here!” he said in a low tone. This was the same voice he had used that night. In control, not accepting any sort of objection. It was such a cold, scary voice… If only he’d yell like every other person when getting angry or irritated. Catching himself, he took a deep breath. “Evey… a former associate of mine planned to have you abducted. It was sheer luck that one of the involved parties has been on my payroll for years without anyone knowing about it.”

“Bullshit!” she hissed. “Why would anyone want me?”

“To use you as leverage against me.” he hissed, causing her to stare.

“What?... But-but we’re not together anymore.” she stuttered before catching herself. “I mean, you did tell people that I was only the means to an end, right?” she snapped, feeling a heavy weight rest on her heart.

“You know it wasn’t like this…” he assured her. “I love you, Evy and would do–”

Without thinking about the consequences, the woman –tinier than him– jumped to her feet and before either of them really processed it, her hand collided with his cheek.

“How DARE you, you fucking twat?” she spat, white, hot anger clouding her judgement as she lunged for him again. He caught her by the wrists, holding her away from him. How dare he? That bastard! All he had wanted was to use her and now he still insisted on playing the part of the lovesick gangster? Why?

He whirled her around so that his back was facing the door as it burst open and she heard people running in.

“Boss…?” one spoke up, sounding confused.

“I told you to remain outside, Carlyle!” Tom grumbled, holding onto the struggling woman.

“But, sir…!?”

“OUT!” he yelled at them, slightly turning his upper body. This allowed Evy the sight of four men shoving guns back into the insides of their jackets. It made her seize her struggles, staring at the weapons. “They are far too jumpy…” he commented casually before letting go of her, his face without emotion. “Better not yell again, they might accidently shoot you. I once dropped a mug in the kitchen and those idiots– Evy?” he only stopped talking when she walked past him.

“Leave me alone.” She said in a hollow voice.

“Evy, please sit back down. Let’s talk, mh?”

She reacted by slamming the door to the bedroom she had woken up in earlier.

 

\--

 

Thomas made no attempts to force her to talk to him again, leaving her alone. Evelyn sat with her back against the door, fuming.

How dare he say that?

Eventually, she had gotten up –conscious not to make a sound. If only he were to forget about her. Once in a while she had heard him talking to someone, his voice coming closer only to withdraw again. Just now, she had heard him answer the phone. He seemed to be busy. Good!

Making her way into the en-suite bathroom and making sure to lock the door behind her –thank heavens that he forgot to take that key– took a long, much needed shower.

She ought to cooperate! Maybe if he thought that she believed his lies, he’d become less observant and leave her out of his sight. Evy had no idea how she was supposed to escape with those guards sticking around. He’d have to trust her enough to send them away. Maybe it would be enough to send a message to someone she trusted. But no! She couldn’t get anyone else in trouble! If he were to find out that Andrea or her mother helped her and knew what kind of man he was, they’d be in danger. What to do, what to do? She really, really did not want to pretend to listen and believe his new lies. Pretending was his forte! But what choice did she have?

When she came out of the bathroom she was dressed in her old clothes –under no circumstance would she walk around in the bathrobe she had found in the bathroom. No matter how soft it was! While she was prepared to play the idiot –maybe!!!!– there was no way in hell that she’d give him ideas. She missed him sometimes. She’d miss the way he had never tired of showering her with attention in every imaginable way. The way he would seek her pleasure, making every touch, every kiss sensual enough to…

But that was over. When she had found out about his ulterior motive and the things he did to position her back into his life, all those caresses had made her feel used and fooled.

It had felt so real…

She frowned as something on the bed caught her eye.

A notepad and a pen.

On the first page, she found a note in a familiar hand.

 

 

My dear Evy,

 

Write down whatever you might want my men to collect from your  
apartment and where to find it. I’ll have someone pick it up for you  
and have it here by tomorrow morning.

 

–Tom

 

 

“Believe it or not, but I don’t want your men to go through my underwear!” she told him, crossing her arms in front of her chest while leaning against a white wall. Evy had found him sitting on the black leather-couch in the centre of the open living area. Looking up from his laptop, he grinned at her.

“And neither will they have to. I brought some of the clothes you left when you moved out. They are in your room.”

Evy frowned at him and turned to walk back to the bedroom, when he called her back.

“No. No, that one is mine actually…” Ugh! Big surprise there. “I mean, you are welcome to borrow a shirt of mine of course, but I am afraid that it’ll only make for a tunic…” he drifted off, grinning. “Here… let me show you around.”

Swallowing her pride, Evy began moving towards him. Playing along for a while might be her only chance.

“Aren’t you mad at me?” she asked in a steady voice.

Thomas shot her a look she couldn’t quite decipher.

“Let’s not mention that, mh? I understand the situation is a bit hard to handle and nothing you said and did cannot be easily forgiven and forgotten by an apology!” he told her, smiling at her like a nice uncle explaining an important life-lesson to her.

Wait, what?

She couldn’t –She wouldn’t apologize for that! He was the one who… Evy interrupted her own thoughts. He was the one who had all the power. As much as she hated it, she’d had to budge. Only slightly though, because slapping him had just felt too right!

“I am sorry I called you a twat, Thomas…” she said and actually sounded sincere.

He cocked his head to the side.

“What about slapping me?” he wondered, arching a brow.

“Oh no, I think we can agree that you had it coming!” she told him matter-of-factly.

Thomas laughed out loud. That laugh would eventually subside into chuckles that would last until they reached what he referred to as ‘her room’.

He had always liked it when she proved to him that she had a backbone!

Two could play the “I know you!”-game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dearest readers! Hope you liked this new chapter. While I usually don't ask for comments (because I figured if you want to leave a comment, you will and vice versa), I'd like to know whether you guys liked the inside-snippets of Thomas or if I ought to keep his thoughts in the dark. It kind of felt right to write some of his emotions in as well, but I'm not sure whether I ought to keep going back 'into his head' or if I ought to stick with Evy. Feedback very appreciated!


End file.
